Total Drama School
by Kanelogui
Summary: Nueva temporada de Drama Total. La mayoría del elenco original y otros tantos de la temporada "La venganza de la isla" competirán por ganar un millón de dólares. El drama no sólo se encuentra entre los competidores, sino que además una co-anfitriona llegará a provocar el caos entre todos, incluyendo al egocéntrico de Chris McLean. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué se trae esta chica entre manos?
1. Basta: un juego inofensivo

**Bueno, una pequeña aclaración, la sexta temporada es "Total Drama: Panthekiew Island" o algo por el estilo, así que no me maten por hacer esto:p sólo es un fanfic n.n**

**¿Por qué Total Drama School? Necesitaba plasmar mis traumas psicológicos escolares en algún lugar :v así que espero se entretengan un rato.**

**No espero que esto tenga mucho exito xD me prepararé mentalmente para recibir tomatazos en la cara xd**

**Y-y-y... bueno, no quiero spoilear xD Empecemos con esta "sexta" temporada :D**

* * *

En el estudio de grabación de Luz, Drama, ¡Acción!, Chris se encuentra mirando hacia la cámara con una enorme sonrisa. Una chica se encuentra junto a él, dirigiendo su vista tanto al cielo como a la cámara. Es un poco más bajita que él, piel morena clara, de cabello negro azabache y ojos de igual color.

—Hola, y bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de Drama Total. Tendremos nuevos desafíos, nuevos escenarios y sin embargo, un mismo elenco dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar ¡un millón de dólares!— la chica a su lado se aclara la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, Chris se enfada, pero luego retoma su compostura— y, por supuesto, una nueva co-anfitriona, con ustedes ¡Anne!

—¿Qué tal televidentes? Como dijo Chris, esta nueva temporada estará llena de sorpresas, pero sobre todo, de ese exquisito toque del drama. Nuestros participantes tendrás que pasar por duras pruebas en el lugar más horrible que pueda existir...— Chris pone su mano sobre la boca de la chica para hacerla callar.

—Tranquila, no quieres arruinarle la sorpresa a nuestros competidores. Y hablando de ellos, ¡aquí vienen!

Un autobús viejo y destartalado se estaciona bruscamente frente al estudio de grabación. De ahí, los competidores salen según los van nombrando_._

—Y aquí están con nosotros, los ganadores de temporadas pasadas—Chris comienza a mencionarlos— Owen, Beth, Heather, Cameron y Mike, seguidos por Zoey. Después tenemos a los primeros en ser eliminados, salteándonos a Zeke están Eva, Bridgette y Geoff, Duncan, que técnicamente no fue eliminado, B y Lindsay.

—¿Qué sería de una nueva temporada sin esos personajes que causarnos tanta polémica? Recibamos a Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Alejandro, Leshawna, Justin, Ann María y Scott. También están por aquí esos personajes que raramente pasan por nuestra mente, como Sadie y Katie, Tyler y Noah.

—Y finalmente tenemos a Izzy, Harold, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Brick, Jo y Sam.

Anne: Y un integrante más, el es nuevo aquí y seguramente alguien se alegrará mucho de verlo, él es... ¡Brady!— Beth queda impresionada al ver llegar a su novio en un taxi.

—¡Brady!— Beth corre a abrazar a su novio, y él le corresponde.

—Oh sí, muy romántico— dice Chris en un tono aburrido—. Bien chicos, esto es lo que haremos...

—Disculpa Chris, ¿no crees que somos demasiados competidores?— Courtney levanta la mano mientras hace su pregunta.

—Sí, el caso es que para esta temporada necesitaba más concursantes, y si me dejan continuar podría explicarles de qué va todo esto más rápido, pero será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos— el Chef llega con un autobús escolar y presiona el claxon varias veces.

—¿Cuál fue el chiste de reunirnos aquí si nos moveremos hacia otro lado?— Pregunta Leshawna, los demás comienzan a sacar discusión a partir de esa pregunta.

—El siguiente lugar se encuentra en una posición secreta, si les dábamos la dirección seguro se perderían— Anne trata de sonar amable, pero todos los concursantes se enfadan por su comentario. ¿Acaso les había dicho... idiotas?

—Ustedes sólo suban— la paciencia de Chris llega a sus límites—, cualquier duda que tengan Anne y yo las responderemos en el camino.

Todos los concursantes suben al bús, y el chef arranca a una velocidad moredada.

—Esto es raro— se dice Gwen a sí misma. Leshawna y Zoey la voltean a ver.

—¿Qué quieres decir con raro?— pregunta Zoey.

—Chris no es del tipo que sube a los buses escolares, y menos a uno tan oxidado como éste— observa a su alrededor y pone una cara de repugnancia.

—Tienes razón amiga— Leshawna concuerda con ella, al igual que Zoey.

Gwen echa un último vistazo a la parte trasera del autobús, donde se encuentra Courtney. A pesar de que ahora eran buenas amigas, Leshawna aún no podía congeniar con la "princesita".

Anne intenta pasar de un asiento a otro, pero con los brincos termina cayendo sobre el regazo de Trent.

—Lo siento, sé que no debería ir caminando mientras el bús va en movimiento...— se disculpa. Trent la mira con ternura.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo?— Duncan estaba sentado junto a él, pero eso se podía arreglar fácilmente.

—Gracias, pero tendré que rechazar tu invitación, no quisiera incomodar a tu amigo— sonríe amablemente y salta hacia otro asiento. Trent la observa alejarse.

—Ya te vi— Duncan se burla de Trent.

—¿De qué hablas?— se hace el desentendido.

—No te hagas, ya sé que te gusta la nueva co-anfitriona— levanta la trompa simulando que es Trent besando a Anne.

—Viejo, no sé de qué me hablas, la chica cayó sobre mi, sólo fui amable— estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—Claro, lo que tú digas— se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana.

Chris se encuentra en un asiento cerca del de Courtney. Ella aprovecha para preguntar.

—He notado que somos un número impar.

—¿Y?— se interesa por la observación de Courtney.

—¿Cómo haremos los equipos? uno tendrá un integrante de más.

—Espero que dejes de hacer tantas preguntas— respira hondo y comienza a explicarle— mira, se supone que debía ser un secreto pero tengo otra sorpresa preparada para ustedes, la verdad es que si son un número par, son treinta y cuatro concursantes— Courtney lo mira confundida—, o debería ponerlo entre comillas. En fin, esta será una temporada llena de sorpresas— sonrió, como siempre hace.

Courtney seguía sin entender nada. Decidió abandonar la conversación con Chris y observar el asiento vacío junto a ella. Desde aquel incidente de la tabla nadie había querido hablar con ella. Gwen de vez en cuando estuvo por ahí, pero no logró recuperar su confianza completamente. Se sentía arrepentida por lo que había hecho, que ahora quería empezar todo de nuevo, volver a ganar la amistad de Gwen, rehacer las cosas con Scott. Esta era su oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar.

Zoey y Mike van tomados de ambas manos y se van diciendo lo mucho que se quieren. Gwen se queja de que ella está justo detrás de ellos.

—Lo que necesitas es un novio— sugirió Zoey a modo de broma.

—De ninguna manera, ya he tenido suficiente con Trent y Duncan— a pesar de ser una broma se molesta bastante.

—Tú tampoco estás a salvo Zoey— comenta Sierra abrazando a Cody.

—¿Cómo?— pregunta incrédula.

—Ya he repasado la cuarta temporada, y si no me equivoco, Ann María podría tratar de robarte a Mike— los cuatro echan un vistazo a la chica que sigue roceándose con una lata de bronceador, para luego gastarse una lata entera de spray para el cabello.

—Pero a Ann María le gusta Vito— Mike trata de calmar a Zoey—, además, ya he logrado concentrar todas mis personalidades en mi.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso— Cameron habla desde el asiento de al lado, cubierto por una manta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunta Mike riendo nerviosamente.

—Aún puede ser posible que tus diferentes personalidades regresen, como sea, sería una probabilidad de uno en un millón...— Cameron se sobresalta cuando Anne aterriza junto a él en otro de los brincos.

—Lo siento chicos, ¿estoy interrumpiendo su conversación?— Gwen se ve molesta, pero prefiere no decir nada.

—No, está bien...— Cameron se acomoda de nuevo en su manta.

—¿No les importará que me quede aquí? Estamos a punto de llegar.

—Seguro... ¿decías, Cameron?— Mike le cede la palabra a su amigo.

—Cómo te decía, existe una casi nula probabilidad de que tus personalidades múltiples regresen. Tendría que ser con un incentivo muy fuerte...

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos— Mike abraza a Zoey y ella se recarga en su pecho.

El Chef frena repentinamente provocando que todos los concursantes fueran hacia el frente. Brick y Jo fueron los primeros en salir, al parecer la apretujada después del frenon no les afectó en nada. Chris y Anne se las arreglan para salir después, pasando por encima de los demás participantes.

—Adoro la energía que tienen— comenta Anne al notar a la pareja fuera del bús. Los demás participantes salen del camión y Chris comienza a explicar la dinámica.

—Muy bien chicos, sean bienvenidos a ¡la Escuela del Drama!— anuncia el pelinegro levantando los brazos como hace siempre.

—¿El colegio?— espeta Heather—. Esperaba mucho más de ti McLean.

—La idea fue de Anne, gracias— refunfuña—, además, los desafíos que se le han ocurrido son bastante buenos, me hace creer que esta temporada batirá el récord de los rankins—. Ann sonríe inocentemente mientras todos la fulminan con la mirada—. ¿Quieres mostrarles el lugar?— ¿acaso trataba de hablar seductoramente?

—Claro McLean—. Mantiene su distancia y hace un gesto con la mano para que los estudiantes la sigan.

—Esa chica es genial— susurra el pelinegro. El Chef se acerca a él.

—Esto es inusual en ti Chris, ¿será acaso que te gusta la nueva co-anfitriona?— pregunta con una mirada pícara.

—No digas estupideces, viejo— responde molesto—, la chica está aquí para provocar el caos entre los... estudiantes— ríe con malicia.

—No tienes que recordármelo, esa chica tiene una mente perversa—. Ambos observan a Anne hacer su trabajo.

—Bien, tenemos una cancha de football aquí, y unas cestas por si quieren practicar un poco de básquet— le guiña un ojo a los chicos.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con nuestras pelotas imaginarias?— Se burlo Duncan cruzado de brazos, luego es golpeado por una pelota de básquet. El Chef la disparó con una máquina para después "chocar los cinco" con Chris.

Tyler observa la pelota girar junto a él, y en un acto de impresionar a su rubia, se arrojó sobre ella y comenzó a botarla, haciendo todo tipo de maniobras hasta llegar a la cesta, pero al momento de saltar, Harold también quiso impresionar a Leshawna, así que le arrebató la pelota a Tyler, provocando que el deportista cayera de cara contra el suelo. Harold con sus "locas habilidades", corrió con la pelota de un lado a otro, pero al final Duncan puso su pie en el camino del pelirrojo haciendo que este también cayera, pero además la pelota rebotó de forma que terminó golpeándolo en las nueces.

—Basta de juegos "estudiantes"— rió ante la idea de que tendría que llamar a los participantes de esa forma por el resto de la temporada—, prosigamos, aquí está la cafetería, y no se preocupen, DJ y yo ayudaremos al Chef en la cocina— anunció viendo las caras de disgusto de los estudiantes al ver la cafetería. Algunos de ellos se alegraron porque volverían a ver a DJ, aunque fuera de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo porque prepararía sus alimentos. Otros siguieron quejándose de la repugnancia del lugar.

—Tengo una duda— Ann María levantó la mano con la que sostenía su lata de spray—, ¿dónde será el nuevo confesionario?

—Justo a eso vamos, les presento, ¡el nuevo confesionario!— señaló a un viejo armario de conserje.

-Confesionario-

Heather analiza meticulosamente el lugar. Hace una mueca de disgusto al ver que una gota de un líquido sospechoso cae junto a ella. Un par de escobas se encuentran detrás de ella.

—Al menos cumple con su propósito.

Trent se masajea la sien con la mano. Mira al piso con tristeza.

—Gwen sigue gustándome, creí que después de tres temporadas lograría olvidarme de ella. Intenté salir con otras chicas... Ahora tendré que convivir otra temporada con ella... no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

-Fuera del confesionario-

Trent sigue sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado dentro del confesionario. Gwen lo observa pero le resta importancia. Katie y Sadie se acercan al chico de orbes verdes.

—Oye Sadie, ¿sabes quién es muy lindo?— caminan detrás de él hablando lo suficientemente alto para que las escuchase.

—Mmm... ¿Justin?— Ambas voltean a ver al moreno, quien ya no tiene el mismo atractivo que solía tener antes, según ellas. Negaron con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿Alejandro?— Heather, que caminaba a un lado de ellas, les mandó una mirada asesina que les puso la piel de gallina.

—No Sadie, vamos, piensa—. Su amiga observó a su alrededor y fijó su vista en Scott. Rápidamente la morena le negó con la cabeza señalando a Courtney que repentinamente había empezado a escuchar su conversación—. Te daré una pista, es alto, tiene el cabello negro, y sabe tocar guitarra.

Trent caminó más aprisa, acompasando su paso al de Duncan. Sabía que lo que sucedería a continuación no le agradaría.

-Confesionario-

—Katie y yo hemos intentado llamar la atención de Trent durante las temporadas pasadas, pero siempre nos ignora—. Katie asiente a su comentario.

—La verdad no nos importa con cual de las dos salga, Sadie es muy linda y dulce.

—Y tu eres hermosa y sabes cocinar muy bien.

-Fuera del confesionario-

—¿Qué sucede viejo?— pregunta Duncan al pelinegro—. Si yo fuera tú, escogería a Katie.

—Primero: no me interesa ninguna de las dos, segundo: ¿por qué escogerías a Katie?

—Si las observas detalladamente, Katie es casi siempre la que "domina" a Sadie— fue su corta explicación. Trent las observó un momento, y negó la cabeza ante siquiera pensar en salir con una de las dos.

—Y estos son sus dormitorios, o debo decir "aulas"— señaló hacia dos salones, uno con vidrios rotos y la puerta rasgada, como si un animal salvaje hubiera intentado entrar. El otro salón estaba bien construido.

—Ahora que conocieron mejor la escuela— Chris apareció con dos rollos de papel en sus manos— es hora de que escojan a sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Escoger? ¿Nosotros?— se preguntó Zoey.

—Ja, ¿de verdad te lo has creído? los equipos, o grupos, han quedado de esta manera. Grupo A: Brady, Bridgette, Brick, Courtney, Dawn, Eva, Harold, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra y Trent. Y en el grupo B: Alejandro, Ann María, Beth, Beverly, Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Izzy, Jo, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Tyler y Zoey— voltea a ver hacia Anne con gesto de superioridad, ella sólo pone los ojos en blanco.

-Confesionario-

—Fui una fanática de Chris McLean, bueno aún lo soy, es imposible dejar de seguir un rostro tan perfecto como el suyo— Sierra se pierde en sus imaginaciones, Dawn está con ella, al parecer meditando—. En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que Chris se comporta de una forma diferente con Anne. Siempre lo hemos visto como un egocéntrico, engreído, etcétera, etcétera, pero con Anne parece... Bueno...

—Su aura se siente diferente, la temporada pasada era fría y cortante, ahora parece más atento y tibio.

—Por un lado das miedo, pero con tu ayuda podríamos descifrar los secretos de Chris MacLean y Anne. Dime, ¿qué dice el aura de esa chica?— Dawn intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Psicópata— es lo único que dice.

-Fuera del confesionario-

—Ahora que se han formado los equipos, ¿qué pasará entre ellos? ¿lograrán cooperar en equipo? ¿serán buenos compañeros de clase? Descubralo aquí en Escuela de Drama Total— hay un pequeño corte. Aparece en escena Courtney.

—¿Por qué nuestro equipo tiene un concursante menos?

—Courtney, siempre tan observadora—. La morena pone una cara de disgusto por el comentario de Anne.

—Es un misterio, que no se descubrirá hasta que lleguemos a los tres finalistas, o bueno, no necesariamente— Anne lo fulmina con la mirada y Courtney se da cuenta de eso.

-Confesionario-

—Es obvio que esos dos traman algo, y voy a averiguar que es— habla con determinación. Cuando Courtney se propone a hacer algo, no hay nada que la detenga.

—Chris cree que puede engañarnos, si algo me ha quedado claro, es que no puedes confiar en personas como Chris—. Scott mira amenazadoramente a la cámara.

Heather se pelea con Alejandro por entrar al confesionario. Finalmente la pelinegra cierra la puerta aplastando los dedos del moreno. Sonríe al escuchar su grito de dolor, aunque después se preocupa.

—He pasado mucho tiempo con Chris, ya nada puede sorprenderme, sé que no soy la única que sospecha sobre ese par— hace una pausa y escucha los gritos de Alejandro— no será fácil, pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos para descubrir lo que traman.

Alejandro observa su mano vendada. Las cosas no quedarían así, pero tenía algo más importante de lo que preocuparse.

—Seguro que todos los que acabamos de entrar fue por la misma razón: Anne y Chris.

Harold piensa un momento.

—Chris nunca compartiría cámara con alguien más, nunca...—

-Fuera del confesionario-

Ambos grupos y los anfitriones caminan hacia un área de tierra, donde se han colocado varios obstaculos.

—Ahora les explicaré de qué va la dinámica, es como un juego de basta, todos saben jugar basta, ¿cierto?— Todos se miran sin comprender—. Yo diré "A", Anne será quien me pida que pare, los estudiantes quienes su nombre comience con la letra que diga a continuación, como "H", deberá decirme un apellido que comience con la misma letra, al igual que una ciudad o país, en caso dado de que no haya participantes con esa letra, entonces puede pasar cualquiera y también decirme un nombre con esa letra. Después correrán a la pista de obstáculos. El primer equipo en llegar disfrutará de una semana más en esta escuela de la tortura, y el equipo perdedor tendrá que decirle adiós a uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Alguna pregunta?— La mayoría levanta la mano, pero Anne los ignora a todos—. Entonces comencemos— el chef hace soñar un claxon. Chris dice A y un par de segundos después Anne lo detiene.

—La primera letra es: F.

Brady y Alejandro son los primeros en salir.

—Fernando, Flores y Francia— Alejandro pasa a la segunda etapa con facilidad. Brady se queda pensando.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, amor!—Beth le da ánimos a su novio.

—Sabes que ahora es nuestro enemigo, ¿cierto?— Ann María arroja otra lata vacía de spray mientras regaña a Beth.

—Déjala, Alejandro le lleva una gran ventaja— Duncan observa como Alejandro salta los primeros obstáculos y se acerca a la parte del pasamanos, la cual se complica un poco porque el Chef comienza a dispararle con balas de pintura. El moreno se las ingenia para esquivarlas.

—Fausto, Fierro y Finlandia— con su respuesta Brady pasa a la segunda fase, y aunque parezca imposible, avanza más rápido que Alejandro.

El español llega al tercer y último obstáculo que consta en caminar sobre una cuerda floja que cuelga sobre un pequeño charco.

—¿Qué hay aquí? ¿renacuajos asesinos?— se burla del pequeño charco. Chris se queda satisfecho cuando Alejandro pega un susto de niña pequeña al ver como un tiburón casi le arranca la cara.

Alejandro cruza saltando la cuerda y llega primero. Brady lo alcanza unos tres segundos después. Chris vuelve a decir A y Anne lo detiene varios segundos después. Esta vez Chris se detiene en la letra O. Son Owen y Ann María los que salen esta vez. Owen se queda pensando sobre un apellido con O.

—Orlando, Olivas y la ciudad de Orlando— con esto Ann María llega a la fase de los obstáculos.

—¡Vamos Owen! ¡Sólo un apellido!— Lo animaba Bridgette.

—¡Lo tengo! O'Hara y Ottawa— Owen pasa a la siguiente fase.

No se puede decir quien era más lento. Owen apenas si podía saltar los obstáculos y Ann María no podía caminar ni ponerse spray al mismo tiempo, lo más importante para ella en todo momento era tener el cabello perfecto.

—Movámonos más rápido, A— Anne lo detuvo—, letra S.

Sadie y Sam corrieron junto con Chris. Sam mencionó Soria y San Francisco, Sadie tuvo que pensar un poco más, Soto y Seúl. Ambos corrían a una misma velocidad. Pronto Sadie se encontró con Ann María. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar la lata de spray de la "morena" y salir corriendo con ella. Pronto estuvieron en la segunda fase de la carrera.

Sam tuvo que ayudar a Owen a pasar por encima de los obstáculos. El chico gamer estaba cansado, su única fuente de poder era su amada Dakotazoide. Recordándola tomó fuerzas suficientes para seguir empujando a Owen.

La letra siguiente era la M. Bridgette y Beth salieron al encuentro. Bridgette supo contestar rápidamente, pero Beth tampoco demoró mucho.

Finalmente Sadie y Ann María llegaron a la meta, no sin que la "morena" la hubiera golpeado con la lata de spray para luego seguir arreglándose el cabello. Beth alcanzó a Owen y a Sam en la segunda parte de la carrera. Bridgette también ayudaba a Owen a pasar.

Siguieron la B, L, D, H, C, J, E, K, G, I. Ya sólo faltaban Sierra, Trent, Scott, Tyler y Zoey por pasar.

—Ahora cambiamos la dinámica a tres contra tres— Chris frotaba sus manos con malicia.

—Pero sólo somos dos— Trent se señaló a sí mismo y a Sierra.

—Y es por eso que permitiré que Anne participe como miembro de su equipo— Anne apareció junto a Trent con un atuendo deportivo.

-Confesionario-

Duncan se soba la nuca.

—¿Cómo fue que se cambió tan rápido?

-En el circuito-

—La buena noticia es que no sólo deben darme un nombre y un apellido por equipo, en caso de ser necesario claro, la mala es que tendrán que ser con la letra Z— Sierra se adelanta a todos.

—¡Zayra y Zamora!—

-Confesionario-

—Era obvio que Chris escogería esa letra, no suele ser muy común— ríe nerviosa.

-Circuito-

Sierra, Trent y Anne saltan los primeros obstáculos. Scott, Tyler y Zoey se quedan pensando en un apellido. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? De la nada un diccionario golpeó a Tyler. El Chef y Chris se rieron a carcajadas. Ocasionalmente el diccionario era sobre apellidos, y otra coincidencia era que había caído abierto justo en la letra Z. Trent echó un vistazo rápido.

—Zabala— obtuvieron pase a la segunda parte del desafío.

Scott y Zoey tuvieron que llevar cargando a Tyler. Alcanzaron al otro equipo en la parte de la cuerda floja. Tyler despertó. Aún tenían una posibilidad de ganar el desafío. Anne vio por el rabillo del ojo como el grupo B se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. De su zapato un objeto. Duncan observó atentamente y descubrió que era una navaja.

—Agarrense a la cuerda— ordenó la chica a sus compañeros. Ambos la miraron confundidos—. ¡Sólo háganlo!—Sierra y Trent tomaron la cuerda con sus manos siguiendo el ejemplo de Anne.

Zoey y Scott mandaron a Tyler a que pasara primero, pero Anne, con un movimiento rápido, corta la cuerda haciendo que el deportista cayera al charco de tiburones. El equipo A se agarró a la cuerda como si fuera una liana y llegaron al otro lado sin problemas.

-Confesionario-

—Esa chica... es... asombrosa— Duncan tenía los ojos como platos.

—Sabía que sería bueno ponerla en la competencia— Chris observaba una repetición.

-Circuito-

—Y el grupo A es el ganador— anuncia Chris, a lo que el grupo suelta un gran "¡woohoo!".

—¡Eso es hacer trampa!— Se queja Ann María dejando de lado su lata de spry.

—No, no lo es— Anne vuelve a aparecer con un atuendo casual. Un tiburón saca a Tyler de su boca, al parecer no tiene buen sabor.

—Más heridos, más drama, más audiencia— Chris observa a Anne. Ella ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Buena tu lógica— dice de forma sarcástica. Chris se enfada, pero luego regresa a su trabajo.

—Grupo A se han salvado de ir a la ceremonia de eliminación y ganan el pase al aula 1, grupo B, nos veremos esta noche— ríe maléficamente.

El sol se esconde detrás de la montaña. Los chicos del grupo B se encuentran sentados en las gradas de las canchas. Chris sostiene en sus manos unas hojas.

—Estos son sus examenes— Chris se burla de ellos.

—¡Nadie me dijo que tenía quepresentar un examen!— Lindsay se exalta.

—No responderán nada. La dinámica de expulsión será diferente, quien reciba más F's será el expulsado.

En el confesionario los chicos hacen sus votaciones. Se ve como Zoey marca una F gigante en el examen de Ann María. Gwen se ve indecisa al momento de hacer su votación. Izzy ríe maléficamente mientras escoge a su "presa".

—No me lo van a creer— Chris observa los resultados junto con Anne. Se miran entre ambos, ella sólo encoge los hombros— parece ser que hay un empate. Esto no había sucedido desde la tercera temporada de drama total.

—Tyler y Ann María— los llama Anne. Ambos se sorprenden, sobre todo la "morena" que no se lo toma muy bien.

—¿Intentaron expulsarme? ¿Por qué?

—Parece ser que un concursante aún te guarda rencor, ¿eh?— Pasan el video donde Zoey marca la enorme F sobre el examen de Ann María. Inmediatamente salta hacia la pelirroja con intenciones de ahorcarla, pero Mike se lo impide. Ann María toma una pose seductora.

—Oye Vito, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi?— Se pega mucho a Mike, quien da un paso hacia atrás.

—Vito se ha ido— dice Zoey satisfecha. Ann María se vuelve a sentar cruzándose de brazos.

—Me encantaría eliminarlos a los dos, pero ciertamente se ha creado un ambiente de tensión entre María y Zoey— Chris las observa detalladamente.

—Además el pobre de Tyler resultó gravemente herido durante la prueba— se acerca a Tyler, una venda cubre su cabeza y tiene un ojo morado, además de varios rasguñós en el rostro y algunos vendajes cubren sus brazos y piernas. Inmediatamente Lindsay se interpone en su camino.

—¡Atrás engendro del mal!— Todos se quedan mirando fijamente a Lindsay. A Anne no parece importarle lo que le ha dicho, su semblante se torna obscuro, aunque quizás es por la luz de la fogata.

—Como sea, Tyler no puede seguir participando en esas condiciones— su tono de voz parece haber cambiado, antes se escuchaba alegre, ahora se escucha sombría.

—Y el primer expulsado de esta temporada, lo siento Lindsay, pero Anne tiene razón, Tyler debe irse— Chris apoya la decisión de Anne.

—¡No pueden! Yo puedo cuidarlo, puedo hacer que mejore esta semana...— Tyler la interrumpe.

—Tienes que seguir, por nosotros...— su voz es débil, sujeta a Lindsay de los hombros— estaré bien, te apoyaré desde mi casa, lo prometo...— ambos paran la trompa para besarse, pero Anne agarra a Tyler por el cuello de la chamarra y lo arrastra fuera de cámara. La rubia lanza chispas.

—Los demás están a salvo, por ahora.

Tyler carga con un par de maletas. Llega el chef en el autobús.

—¿No me espera una catapulta, un inodoro gigante, o saltar de un avión de mil pies de altura?— Pregunta casi sin creer lo que está viendo. Chris niega con la cabeza y lo invita a entrar al bus con toda confianza. Tyler sube, no muy seguro, y se sienta en el primer asiento, justo detrás del chef.

Arranca. Es extraño, está demasiado callado. El deportista mira hacia el espejo retrovisor y logra divisar una figura al fondo. Se levanta, como van a baja velocidad puede caminar perfectamente por el estrecho pasillo. Parece ser una mujer encapuchada.

—Disculpe, ¿está usted bien?— Tyler se acerca un poco más— parece muy decaida...— pega un salto hacia atrás cuando la mujer lo toma por la muñeca. Con la otra mano saca de detrás de su espalda un pollo. ¿Un pollo? Igualmente Tyler comienza a gritar como loco, pues aún no supera su fobia.

-Confesionario-

La misma persona que "atacó" a Tyler en el camión aparece encapuchada.

—Adoro mi trabajo.

Chris observa a la persona haciendo su confesión en una televisión dentro de un cuarto donde al parecer editan todas las escenas.

—¿Descubriremos a la figura misteriosa? ¿María tratará de deshacerse de Zoey y traerá de vuelta a Vito?

—¿Chris conseguirá una cita con la nueva co-anfitriona?— el chef se burla y Chris lo golpea.

—En fin, descúbralo en el próximo episodio de ¡Escuela de Drama Total!

* * *

**Bueno, ya vieron es como un capítulo normal. Masomenos intentaré hacerlos así de largos ****_no, por favor, por lo que más quieras! _****está bien xd**

**En fin, veamos que resulta de este proyecto. Si algunos concursantes no participan tanto... bueno son muchos xD pero cada quien hablará a su tiempo :3**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos n.n**


	2. ¡Chismoso!

—La última vez en Escuela de Drama Total— Chris se encontraba parado frente a la escuela, luego se le ve caminando por las canchas— los chicos fueron inscritos en esta escuela para ganar un millón de dólares, la primera prueba fue bastante sencilla, un juego común en cualquier escuela, el basta, con algunas modificaciones para hacer sufrir a nuestros concursantes, claro— ríe al ver la escena de Alejandro gritando como niña cuando un tiburón casi se come su cara—, y expulsamos a Tyler por su bajo rendimiento. Además, conocimos a nuestra nueva co-anfitriona Anne, quien propuso los desafíos más locos, sangrientos y totalmente dramáticos que alguna vez hayan visto— un rayo ilumina a Chris y aparece una sombra maligna detrás de él—, desafortunadamente no nos han dejado ponerlos a prueba. Sin embargo, el desafío de hoy será algo... sorprendente. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué locos desafíos habrá puesto nuestra co-anfitriona? Descúbranlo ahora en Escuela de Drama Total.

Los estudiantes se encuentran ahora despertando de un profundo sueño por culpa de una estruendosa alarma a las seis de la mañana.

-confesionario-

—No es tan malo— dice Owen con ojeras poco marcadas—, claro que no despertaba tan temprano para ir a clases, pero ¡estoy con mis amigos y mi novia! Supongo que está bien, además no he convivido aún con esos chicos de la cuarta temporada.¡Esto será emocionante!

—Es pecado despertarme a las seis de la mañana por nada— dice Gwen furiosa— ni siquiera el estúpido de Chris puede hacerme salir de ese salón, que intente lo que quiera— se cruza de brazos.

—No me molesta que Chris me haya despertado tan temprano— dice una muy activa Izzy— puedo acostumbrarme rápidamente a esto.

Eva mira furiosa a la cámara. —Todos morirán.

-cafetería-

Chris deja entrar primero a Anne, como todo un caballero. La morena entra sin percatarse de él y va directamente a DJ. Los estudiantes entran después de Chris, y se emocionan al ver a su moreno amigo tras la parrilla.

—¡DJ! ¡Amigo!— exclama Geoff.

—¿Qué tal te trata la vida?— pregunta Duncan chocando los puños con él.

—Me alegro mucho de verlos— dice el chico emocionado— los estaré apoyando desde la cocina— pero como siempre, no existen buenos momentos en las series de Drama Total.

—Basta de cursilerias chicos, tendrán tiempo para ver a DJ después del desafío— se molestan por lo que Chris les dice, toman un platillo y se van a sentar a las mesas.

—¿Por qué nos has despertado tan temprano?— preguntó Zoey bostezando.

—¿Hola? estás en la escuela, lo que nos lleva al desafío de hoy— Anne comienza a explicar.

—Bien chicos, la semana pasada tuvimos un típico juego para "calentar" un juego, pero ahora comienza la verdadera tortu... digo, las verdaderas clases.

-confesionario-

Dawn sigue sentada con las piernas cruzadas—. Psicópata.

-cafetería-

—Bien muchachos, muchos deben tener la duda de Zoey, los levantamos temprano especialmente hoy porque tendrán que preparase para ir al colegio— explicó Chris.

—Lo que implica que deben arreglar sus útiles y su uniforme para pasar un maravilloso día en su nueva escuela— a pesar de que Anne sonreía, muchos ensombrecieron el semblante.

—Bueno, no hace falta explicar más: el desafío de hoy consiste en prepararse para su primer día de clases, el equipo que se arregle más rápido obtendrá una ventaja en el próximo desafío.

—Deben estar bien arreglados, de otro modo se le dará la victoria al otro equipo— añadió Anne.

—Si no tienen ninguna duda, pueden terminar de desayunar e ir a arreglarse— abandona junto con Anne el lugar, vuelve a dejarla pasar primero haciendo una especie de reverencia, pero ella vuelve a ignorarlo.

—Ese Chris— se quejaba Heather mientras clavaba un tenedor en sus huevos revueltos, casi partiendo el plato.

—Cálmate princesa, o quizá necesites otra paliza— Leshawna se arremangó, con lo que Heather retrocedió.

—Debes estar tan molesta como yo— la apuntó con el tenedor.

—Es el anfitrión, ¡puede hacer lo que le dé en gana!— exclamó Bridgette.

—Debe haber una forma de vencerlo en su propio juego— el grupo A prestó atención a lo que había dicho Brady.

—Eso será difícil— dijo Sierra— Chris puede observarnos las veinticuatro horas del día en cualquier lugar que estemos, ¡tiene cámaras por todos lados!

—Deberíamos ir directamente a él y golpearlo— sugirió Eva golpeando los puños. Los chicos se espantaron en principio.

—Nos mandaría a prisión, tal como hizo con Duncan la temporada pasada— Courteny intentó aportar en algo.

—Silencio, princesita, tú serás la próxima en ser eliminada— amenazó Eva.

—Intento ayudarlos a vengarse de Chris, vamos chicos, he cambiado, ya no me interesa ganar el millón, sólo quiero arreglar las cosas con ustedes— nadie le creía.

—Claro, después organizarás nuestras eliminatorias, una a una— el comentario de Leshawna la hirió bastante.

Mientras tanto, los chicos del grupo B ya estaban por terminar su desayuno.

—Parece que los chicos del A están planeando una estrategia— Jo observaba como Brick discutía con Harold y Noah.

María tenía prohibido utilizar su spray para peinar durante los desafíos, Zoey y Gwen se habían encargado de confiscar todas las latas que tenía.

—¡Agh! Mi cabello está tan lacio y sin vida...— se quejó, luego observó a la gótica y a la chica solitaria con ojos de perrito— por favor, sólo una...

—¡No!— exclamaron al unísono.

—Por lo menos María se mantendrá lejos de los aerosoles en los desafíos— realmente era un gran alivio.

—Aún tenemos que ver la manera de vencer al grupo A— Duncan observaba como Courtney terminaba su desayuno alejada de los miembros de su grupo.

-confesionario-

—No me preocupo por Courtney ¿de acuerdo?, ella es mandona, fría, calculadora, fuerte... débil en estos momentos— el ánimo de Duncan se fue por los suelos.

-cafetería-

Los chicos se despidieron de DJ y corrieron a sus respectivas aulas, donde se encontraron con Chris y Anne, y una montaña de uniformes y útiles. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer una pregunta:

—Supongo que ya todos saben que hacer— dijo Anne.

—Son adolescentes rebeldes que dejan la ropa tirada por todo el suelo, encuentren el uniforme de su talla, pueden escoger la mochila de su preferencia— dijo Chris señalando la montaña.

—En su mochila deben cargar con un cuaderno, lápiz, pluma, borrador, sacapuntas, lapicero, puntillas y corrector. Pan comido, ¿no es cierto chicos?— era algo en su voz, en su actitud, o simplemente su existencia la que bastaba para poner de malas a más de treinta adolescentes.

—Comiencen— Chris hizo sonar una campana escolar y los chicos comenzaron a buscar en la montaña un uniforme de su talla.

Beth nadaba entre los uniformes buscando algo que le quedara bien.

—Apuesto a que te verás linda— escuchó a su novio detrás de ella. Se sonrojó ante tal comentario.

—Ahh bueno yo ehh esto...— Brady la cayó poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Suerte amor— el chico siguió buscando, no sin antes acariciar la mejilla de su amada.

Geoff ya había encontrado su talla, pero no le agradaba para nada, necesitaba su estilo fiestero. Llevaba un pantalón amarillo, con una camisa blanca con corbata roja y un saco verde.

—Te apuesto a que te quedará bien— Bridgette lo observaba con ojos apasionados.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Brick se ponía los pantalones por encima de su short.

—Vaya que eres lento— decía Jo ya vestida con la falda unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y terminando de acomodarse la corbata.

—La verdad, no te queda mal— dijo un poco sonrojado, a lo que la rubia también se sonrojó.

—Sí, bueno, como sea— volvió a la montaña para buscar un bolso y los demás útiles.

Heather seguía buscando la forma de que el uniforme no le quedara tan "ñoño".

—Agh, este estúpido saco verde...— Leshawna y Gwen la observaban divertidas, pero luego la morena siguió forcejeando para entrar en esa falda.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que este traserito entre en una minifalda?— le quedaba justa y varios centímetros por encima de las rodillas.

—Agradece que sólo será por unos minutos, espero— la chica gótica se rascaba los costados. Había encontrado una mochila negra y un cuaderno insípido.

—Mi panquesito, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba Harold ya vestido.

—No me llames panquesito— lo amenazó con el puño. El pelirrojo alzó las manos en señal de que se rendía.

—Vaya Gwen, si que te ves linda— Trent le hablaba del otro lado del bulto. Usaba una voz seductora, pero la peliazul sólo rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda.

—¿Qué clase de estilo es este? Es odioso— Duncan hablaba alto para que la gótica lo escuchara.

—¿Qué sucede chico punk? ¿demasiado ñoño?— ambos sonrieron. Courtney apareció junto a Gwen y la segunda se lamentó por haber hecho ese comentario con tanta confianza—. Oh Coutney...

—Está bien, sabes que no me molesta que hables con Duncan

-confesionario-

—¡No me molesta!— intentaba aclararlo pero sus mejillas sonrojadas decían otra cosa.

-desafío-

—De acuerdo, te ves muy bien, por cierto— se sonrieron la una a la otra.

Trent estaba triste por como Gwen le había ignorado, pero aun así se mostraba feliz ante las cámaras. Sadie y Katie ya estaban vestidas. El guitarrista sólo se acomodaba la corbata.

—Oh Trent, te ves tan guapo— decía Sadie.

—Claro que sí Trent, muy atractivo— decía Katie. El chico de orbes verdes sólo se alejó disimuladamente.

—Oh niñas enamoradas— decía Izzy juntando sus manos junto a su cara y doblando una rodilla suspirando "enamorada", casi burlándose. Las chicas sólo la miraron enfadadas.

—Izzy ¡eres un encanto!— claro que sólo Owen era capaz de verlo.

—Eh, Mike, ¿qué tal luzco?— preguntaba Zoey llamando al moreno por detrás. El nombrado se dio la vuelta.

—Te ves...— los ojos le brillaron al verla ahí parada— hermosa— la pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello.

Alejandro buscaba algunos útiles para meterlos en su mochila cuando alguien lo empuja.

—A un lado que...— de repente la chica se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

—Eva, ¿no es muy temprano para empezar a pelear?— puso una mano en su hombro, a lo cual Eva sintió como una sensación electrizante recorría su cuerpo— ¿por qué no mejor me buscas un cuaderno?— asintió pero entonces Brick llegó a sacarla de su "hechizo".

—¡Eva! El es el enemigo, no tienes por qué ayudarle— entonces la pelinegra observó al moreno con ojos de furia y lo amenazó con el puño.

No fue un gran desafío, ambos equipos estuvieron listos casi al mismo tiempo.

—Por una diferencia de 0.3 segundos, el ganador es el equipo B— anunció Chris, los miembros del grupo estuvieron muy felices de escuchar eso.

—¿Cuál será nuestra ventaja?— quiso saber María.

—¿Ventaja? ¿mencioné que tendrían una ventaja?— preguntó burlón, pero pronto esa sonrisilla suya fue borrada.

—Sí, lo hiciste— Anne le mostró una grabación, por primera vez algo que agradó al grupo.

—Eso está editado, yo jamás diría una cosa así— voltea a ver hacia la cámara— ambos grupos han superado el primer desafío, pensamos que habría más acción— dice molesto— pero no se muevan de sus lugares porque el siguiente desafío será algo... interesante. Siga con nosotros aquí en Escuela de Drama Total.

—Si es que sigues con vida— interrumpe Anne y señala a un grupo de jóvenes bastante molesto. Chris comienza a correr con la multitud detrás.

—¡No pueden atacarme! ¡Soy el anfitrión!— Anne reía divertida.

Los chicos aparecen sentados en las gradas ya con su ropa normal. Chris está intacto, le había dicho a los chicos que pensaría en una recompensa que los ayudara a tener cierta ventaja en el siguiente desafío.

—Muy bien chicos del grupo B, realmente no sé si tomarlo como ventaja ya que era algo predispuesto para el desafío.

—¿De qué tratará el desafío?— pregunta Sierra emocionada.

—Podrías dejarme explicar, por favor— Sierra finge que cierra su boca con un zíper—, esta es su sexta temporada, creo que ya deberían conocerse lo suficientemente bien. Este desafío se tratará de ver quien conoce mejor a quien— señala a ambos grupos—. Como les dije, esto estaba predispuesto, Sierra les hará preguntas sobre cosas que hayan pasado en el programa, datos curiosos o lo que sea, a los del A preguntará datos del B, y a los del B del A, simple.

—¿Y Anne?— quiso saber Duncan. Su pregunta fue respondida al escuchar una sierra eléctrica muy cerca de él.

—Anne, los chicos de la producción no lo permitieron, lo siento— había un extraño brillo en su mirada que sólo pocos pudieron notar.

La chica se quitó una mascarilla y apagó la sierra entre desanimada y furiosa.

—¡Demonios!— patea el piso con fuerza— Bueno chicos, deben adivinar quién es la persona por la que Sierra pregunta, de lo contrario saldrán del juego. Pueden comentar entre ustedes. Si esa persona es descubierta también sale del juego— dice sonriente.

—Muy bien, Sierra, ven aquí— Sierra se puso en medio de ambos equipos— Y no se vale preguntar por los expulsados, o sea, Tyler. ¡Comencemos!

—¡Oh, cielos! Estoy tan nerviosa que no sé por dónde comenzar... veamos— golpea sus dedos unos contra otros— No suele hablar mucho...

Dawn se apresuró a levantar la mano— B.

—Correcto— dijo después de un rato de silencio. B bajó de las gradas y fue junto con Chris y Anne— siguiente pregunta para el equipo B... fue eliminada en un episodio sin desafío.

—Esa fue Leshawna— dijo Izzy lanzando una risilla al final.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Leshawna algo ofendida.

—Fue un accidente— se disculpó Sadie.

—No fue nuestra intención— agregó Trent. Leshawna sólo los ignoró y pasó junto con B.

—Bien, veamos, grupo A, dijo que su peor temor era ser eliminada por un jugador sin cerebro.

Nadie contestaba, Katie y Sadie compratían media neurona, a Heather claramente no le iba a importar lo que sucedía con los demás, Bridgette sólo podía observar a Geoff en el otro equipo, los demás lo discutían. Al final Justin alzó la mano.

—¿Heather?— la mayoría de su equipo golpeó su mano contra su frente.

—Heather es de tu mismo equipo—aclaró Sierra inidcándole que debía bajar junto con Leshawna y B.

Sierra siguió preguntando y todos respondían, bien o mal, al final quedaron Courtney y Dawn del equipo A contra Beth y Alejandro del grupo B.

—Vaya, esto será muy difícil...— Sierra se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo— tendré que recurrir a...— obsevó con atencion a quienes quedaban en pie— grupo B, es el único personaje de estar en riesgo de ser la primera eliminada en más de una termporada.

—¡Yo sé!— Beth saltaba en su lugar— fue Courtney— la nombrada bajó de las gradas, depositando toda su confianza en la chica pálida de su equipo.

—Grupo A, esta persona...— Dawn la interrumpió.

—Es Alejandro— Sierra se le quedó viendo confundida, pero después asintió. El moreno bajó.

—Muy bien, a estas alturas no puedo preguntar de quien sigue en pie, ya que sería obvia la respuesta, veamos...

Después de varias preguntas las chicas siguieron acertando.

—¡Esto no puede ser posible!— incluso Sierra estaba desesperada.

—¿No deber estar Chris aquí para buscar otra forma de desempatar?— todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Heather y salieron a buscar a Chris, que por alguna razón había desaparecido junto con Anne.

Heather y Alejandro salieron juntos al encuentro de los anfitriones. Heather se escondió detrás de unos arbustos cuando vio algo moverse más adelante. Una curiosa escena entre Anne y Chris.

—Por favor, nunca he hecho esto con nadie más— decía Chris.

—Me alagas, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no— respondía Anne cortante— mi trabajo sólo es añadirle más acción al programa, además eres muy mayor para mi.

—Sólo por cinco años— Decía enfadado. Chris se le acercó peligrosamente. La chica al notarlo hizo un movimiento rápido y terminó por estamparlo contra un árbol, rodeándolo con sus brazos— me encanta cuando te pones agresiva— la chica levantó el puño dispuesta a golpearlo en la cara— ¡No en la cara no!— sonrió satisfecha.

—Aun cuando pretendes ligar conmigo, nada te importa más que tu apariencia, eres un egocéntrico— lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa volviéndolo a estampar contra el árbol.

Después de eso la chica caminó en dirección donde se encontraba Heather.

—¿Han terminado?— preguntó con esa sonrisa que tanto la fastidiaba, pero por alguna razón ahora no se veía tan odiosa.

—Hubo un pequeño problema— explicó Alejandro.

—Bien, el ganador es el equipo A— dijo Chris sacudiéndose un par de hojas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— exigió saber Alejandro.

—Buena elección Chris— Heather sonreía con malicia.

—Egocéntrico— repitió Anne cruzada de brazos.

—Muy bien, saben que, ambos equipos irán a la ceremonia de eliminación.

—Le contaremos a todos sobre lo que pasó aquí— amenazó Heather.

—Ustedes no dirán nada si pueden eliminar a un concursante del equipo contrario— Heather y Alejandro quedaron pensativos.

-confesionario-

—Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para librarme del odioso de Alejandro.

—Heather está acabada, aunque Courtney también podría ser una molestia, en fin, lo mejor será eliminar al más fuerte del grupo A.

-desafío-

Los cuatro regresaron donde los demás concursantes.

—Como el final resultó en un empate ambos equipos irán a la ceremonia de eliminación— dijo Anne, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se quejaran.

—Calmados— decía Chris— podrán eliminar a un miembro del equipo contrario, por lo que hoy habrá dos concursantes eliminados.

Todos estaban reunidos en las gradas.

—Ya saben, aquel que reciba más F's será eliminado— hizo pasar a los concursantes al confesionario para votar.

-confesionario-

—Es difícil votar, hay una persona especial que quiero que se vaya y no puedo hacer nada—Leshawna se cruza de brazos— espero que la eliminen

-gradas-

—Sus votos han sido contados— ambos grupos observaban a Chris atentos— quien no reciba una estrellita dorada esta noche, se irá a casa en el autobús y quedará expulsado del programa.

—Qué dramático— decía Anne molesta.

Era extraño verla de ese modo ya que la semana pasada estuvo tan alegre y tan hiperactiva.

—Bridgette, Trent, Harold, Owen, Dawn, Sierra, Brick, Eva, Noah, Brady, Justin, Katie y Sadie— Chris dejó en suspenso a Heather y a Courtney. Alejandro sonrió— Heather, será una lástima no volver a verte por aquí.

—¡Pero antes debo decir que...!— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Anne le había arrojado una especie de mordaza y había acertado en la boca. Después de eso la sujetó e hizo que el Chef se la llevara al autobús.

—Hey, buena esa.

—No lo hago por ti— dijo con los brazos en jarra. Todos excepto Alejandro los miraban con cara de "¿qué pasó?"—. Bien, los chicos del grupo B— hizo una pausa viendo los votos— Sam, B, Cameron, Mike, Geoff, Beth, Izzy, Jo, Zoey, Duncan, Cody, Lindsay, Gwen y Ann María— Alejandro fue el único sin estrellita— lo siento Al.

—No me llames Al— dijo el moreno molesto— si no quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que— el chef había regresado y cubrió la boca del moreno con una mordaza y se lo llevó también donde Heather.

—Bueno chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy, pueden ir a sus salones— dijo Chris despidiéndose.

—Espera, ¿qué era eso que intentaban decirnos?— quiso saber Gwen.

—Nada importante— Anne hacía un ademán de negación con su mano. Luego miró a Chris seria y se fue a su camerino.

En el autobús Heather y Alejandro intentaban desatarse el uno al otro.

—Juro que regresaré por mi venganza— dijo Heather cuando pudo quitarse la moradaza.

—No se librarán de nosotros tan fácilmente— pasó su brazo por los hombros de Heather, a lo cual ella sólo lo empujó.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, tú, traidor— se cruzó de brazos.

El camión había comenzado a avanzar de una forma lenta. Sintieron como si algo o alguien pasara por detrás de ellos y estuvieron a tiempo para esquivar una cuchilla que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¿Pero qué...?— a Alejandro no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar porque alguien le había tapado la cara con un trapo con cloroformo.

—¿Alejandro...?— a Heather le pasó lo mismo y ambos terminaron tirados en el suelo mientras una figura encapuchada los observaba.

—Me divertiré mucho con ustedes...

Mientras tanto Chris observaba en las pantallas a los chicos que se iban a dormir sin sospechar lo que les pasaba a Heather y Alejandro.

—Hoy tuvimos un día lleno de sorpresas, los participantes lucharon para saber quien conocía más a quien y terminó en un empate, vimos sus "conflictos amorosos"...

—Y también como eras rechazado— el Chef se burló pero Chris le dio un fuerte codazo que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Sintonicenos la próxima semana para más acción en Escuela de Drama Total.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora ;-; tengo pensados muchos desafíos pero para cuando haya menos concursantes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n**

**Si alguien no conoce el anime les dejo unas imagenes para que se hagan a la idea de los uniformes.**

album_images/kaichou-wa-maid-sama-character-concept-cd1-school-side/Booklet%

. /-ZEyhnc_44G4/UOx_

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
